Devices (e.g., computing devices, communication devices, etc.) require various connectors and cables (e.g., communication cable connectors, power cords, etc.) to properly function. However, such connectors and/or cables may become disconnected from devices due to vibrations, earthquakes, accidental removal, etc. This may cause the devices to malfunction. For example, a communication cable or power cord may disconnect from a network device, which may cause the network device to cease transmitting and/or receiving network traffic.